


Day 1 - Food Kink

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Food Kink, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, but in my mind he’s an adult, unspecified age Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: He truly was a sight, completely bare, comfortable where he was propped up in he and Tony’s shared bed. But his face seemed a bit concerned as he eyed the can of whipped cream in his boyfriend’s hand.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Day 1 - Food Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna go ahead and post all my kinktober pieces I’ve got so far. I primarily post on tumblr but I posted last year’s kinktober here so I wanted to do the same now
> 
> I just haven’t yet because my motivation has been zero
> 
> But here I am now

“But I’ll be all sticky,” Peter pointed out with pursed lips, sitting up so that he could cross his arms.

He truly was a sight, completely bare, comfortable where he was propped up in he and Tony’s shared bed. But his face seemed a bit concerned as he eyed the can of whipped cream in his boyfriend’s hand.

Tony just watched him, sighing dramatically as he moved to kneel on the bed. “No, you won’t. Because I’ll clean you up. Which is the whole point, right? And-“

“But what if you don’t do a good enough job?” Peter argued, interrupting him. The glare he got from the older man caused him to stop talking, biting his tongue.

“Which is what I was getting to. If I miss some, we can hop in the shower, yeah? Extra fun.” He grinned. “Now, are you in?”

The younger man smiled weakly, laying back down and stretching, entire body on display in such a position. “I guess...but some more warning would have been nice.”

“Sorry, honey.” He wasn’t that sorry. “But I thought it would be a nice surprise.” He grabbed the can again, slowly moving closer to the man in the center of the bed. “I always talk about how sweet you are. Now we can make you extra sweet.”

Giggling at the stupid, sappy comment, Peter shook his head. “Thanks, Tones.” Then the laughter was shocked out of his voice as Tony suddenly sprayed a bit of the dessert topping onto his chest. “Oh, that’s cold,” he breathed.

“‘course it’s cold, just came from the fridge,” Tony murmured, tongue lapping up the cream from Peter’s pec.

The younger man shivered at the action, adjusting his position slightly so that he’d be able to watch better. “I-I guess so...”

Tony chuckled, trailing the can lower until he was at Peter’s abs. He paused for a moment to admire them in all their beauty before getting to work.

He outlined them in the cream, filling every dip and valley. Then he slowly made a trail from Peter’s stomach down, only stopping once he got to the younger’s cock.

If tony thought his boyfriend’s abs deserved worship, his cock deserved an entire religion dedicated to it. It was absolutely perfect. Already straining from their new play, standing proud with a slight curve towards his belly. Beautiful.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the tip and basking in the way it twitched before he started working again. He sprayed the cream around the base of it, drawing a line straight down the length of it next.

“Tony- shit,” Peter breathed, whatever earlier grievances forgotten at the cool topping on his most sensitive parts.

Tony smirked, setting the can to the side once he pressed the cap back on. Moving between his boyfriend’s legs, he slid his hands up his hips before leaning in to teasingly slide his tongue along what was still on his stomach.

The topping had begun to melt against the heat of the man’s skin, leaving runaway drops that Tony chased with his tongue.

Peter squirmed under the attention, moaning softly with every swipe of Tony’s tongue on his skin. His hips canted up weakly as his abdomen was lavished with kisses and licks, and even the occasional nibble that made him keen.

The whipped cream didn’t stay solid long, and the problem with the melting didn’t stop at his abs. Soon the cream was dripping down to his balls as well.

Tony wasn’t in any sort of hurry to clean up, though, unbothered as Peter made breathy comments about ruining the bedding. He didn’t care. He was taking his time with cleaning up, leisurely leaving small hickeys and bites as he kept going. Then once he was finally finished with that section, he swiped his tongue over the sweet happy trail leading down to his favorite part.

But once he finally got to Peter’s cock, he pulled away.

“No! No, don’t move- don’t stop-“ Peter whimpered, hips bucking weakly in an attempt to get him to move his mouth back.

Tony chuckled, eyes looking over the mess that had formed as he took his time with Peter’s stomach. Some was still solid, staying around the base of his cock and down the entire length. But some of the cream had melted into the soft curls, run down over his balls, before settling in drops on the bed.

Peter was whimpering, muscles twitching and flexing as he waiting for Tony to dive in again. To stop teasing.

The older man slowly leaned in again, spreading his thighs as he kissed the head of his boy’s cock.

Peter shivered under the action, fighting to keep still as Tony slowly took down the full shaft. He could feel the tight muscle of the man’s throat, so he fought to stay completely still as to avoid choking him. But it was hard.

Tony swallowed thickly around the length, groaning softly as he pulled back again. “Taste so good...” he deepthroated the cock again, reveling in the cry it drew from Peter’s throat. He repeated the process until he was satisfied with how he had cleaned, and how hard Peter was clearly fighting to keep from fucking his throat until release.

His tongue licked around the base next, cleaning the mostly melted sweet cream. There were still sticky spots once he was done, but he could come back to those.

His mouth trailed down, lapping up the sticky trails as he settled at Peter’s balls.

The younger man mewled, head dropping with a thump against the headboard. “Oh! Please, Tony, please, need you to get it all,” he babbled, cock twitching hard as Tony sucked gently at the sensitive sac.

Smirking against his skin, Tony brought one hand to start stroking his lover quickly. He knew it wouldn’t take the young man long to reach his high; not with how thoroughly he had been worked over and teased.

“Yes, Tony, please, I need to cum so badly,” Peter whimpered, hips twitching up to fuck into the man’s fist.

Tony chuckled, tongue pressed flat against his balls to give him the extra pressure.

It wasn’t long before Peter was crying out, body tense and cock rigid as he finished.

Tony slowed his hand down, pulling his mouth away as he sat up. He hummed, feeling some of the warm cum drip down his hand. “Now I’ve got more to clean,” he mused.

Peter let out a breathy laugh, going limp against the bed. “We’ve gotta do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
